


Pieces of life

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Early Work, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Random Characters/Prompts Challenge
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Voldemort
Kudos: 1





	Pieces of life

**Author's Note:**

> Elenco personaggi:   
> 1)Fred Weasley   
> 2)Sirius Black   
> 3)Narcissa Malfoy   
> 4)Severus Piton   
> 5)Bellatrix Lestrange   
> 6)Voldemort   
> 7)Remus Lupin   
> 8)Regulus Black   
> 9)Barty Crouch jr.   
> 10)Andromeda Black
> 
> [AU], 8, Regulus Black, (Sirius Black), 103 parole, rating verde  
> [Slash], 2, Sirius Black/(James Potter), 101 parole, rating giallo  
> [Hurt/Confort], 4 e 6, Severus Piton, Voldemort, 100 parole, rating verde  
> [Baby-fic], 3 e 10, Narcissa Malfoy e Andromeda Black, 101 parole, rating verde  
> [Missing Moment], 1, Fred Weasley, 100 parole, rating verde  
> [Horror], 9 e 5, Barty Crouch jr, Bellatrix, 100 parole, rating giallo  
> [Post-Saga], 7, Remus Lupin, 100 parole, rating verde  
> [Prompt a scelta: buio], 1 e 8, Fred Weasley, Regulus Black, 110 parole, rating verde  
> [Romance], 2 e 6, Sirius Black, Voldemort, 107 parole, rating verde  
> [Generale], 4, Severus Piton, 102 parole, rating verde

** Pieces of Life **

** Invidia e Disprezzo **

Quando m’imbattei in lui nei corridoi, quando ci scambiammo quello sguardo di puro odio, mi resi immediatamente conto che Sirius e io non potevamo convivere in quella scuola.

Quello stupido, appartenente al ceto medio, se ne andava in giro come se fosse il padrone di quei corridoi, insieme a feccia, come se fosse una cosa perfettamente normale.

Lo odiavo, perché mi avevano insegnato ad odiare quelli come lui.

Eppure, a lungo andare, mi resi conto che il motivo di tanto astio proveniva da una sorta di invidia latente.

Odiavo Sirius, eppure avrei voluto avere il suo sorriso a macchiare il mio volto.

** When Love’s Not Enough **

Passione. Era l’unica cosa che riuscivo a scorgere in quelle notti rubate, in quei baci che sembravano dati da due persone che non eravamo noi, da quegli sguardi dal sapore sempre nuovo.

Era un amico, un fratello. E un amante.

Era cominciato tutto quando mi ero reso conto che quello che provavo per lui era così grande da non poter essere sfogato unicamente nell’amicizia.

“Ti amo, James” gli mormorai, con le labbra poggiate sulla sua pelle, dal sapore acre. E lo baciai, come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

E lo era, perché James Potter era tutto per me.

** Pretending **

“Mi dispiace davvero, Severus. Ma sappiamo entrambi che è inevitabile”

Un sorriso sardonico sul volto del Signore Oscuro mostrava a Severus quanto le sue parole lascive fossero fasulle, quanto il termine ‘dispiacere’ gli fosse sconosciuto.

“Grazie, Mio Signore” lo vedeva, vedeva il godimento per il dolore che gli stava causando. E lui non poteva far altro che avallare il suo volere, come sempre, pagando dazio per la sua immane vigliaccheria.

Lily Evans era un accessorio per Voldemort, ma la sua morte era divenuta necessaria nel momento in cui si era reso conto di quanto la donna fosse importante per Severus.

** Senza Parole **

Rimasi immobile.

Bella, come lo era sempre stata, eppure con uno sguardo stranamente consapevole sul volto.

Accanto a lei, un bambino biondo, che certamente non aveva nemmeno tre anni.

Quel nipote che non avrei mai conosciuto, quel nipote a cui avrebbero raccontato la storia della pazza Andromeda scappata di casa, della traditrice, dell’esempio da non seguire.

Mia sorella alzò lo sguardo, e scorse il mio viso immerso nella folla di Diagon Alley.

La vidi tentennare, ma alla fine fece la cosa migliore per lei, ciò che mi aspettavo.

Chinò lo sguardo, e andò via, portandosi dietro quel bambino senza nome.

** Oasi **

Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Fred non riusciva ancora a crederci.

Finalmente tutto quello che avevano sognato, per cui avevano lottato, mettendosi contro tutto e contro tutti, era diventato realtà.

Si trovava a Diagon Alley, fissando il negozio come se ancora non riuscisse a credere davvero che lui e George ce l’avessero fatta.

Non erano mai sottostati alle regole, eppure quella era stata la loro presa di posizione più grande.

Finalmente avevano sotto gli occhi il loro futuro, e difficilmente avrebbero permesso che venisse spazzato via dalle ombre di quella guerra.

Era una piccola oasi, in mezzo al deserto. La loro oasi.

** La Malia della Morte **

Grida, sangue, morte.

Bellatrix uccideva Babbani e Auror, senza voltarsi indietro, lasciandosi alle spalle una scia di corpi esanimi.

Barty si sentiva attorniato da ombre, dai fantasmi di quella realtà, cruda e violenta. Il respiro gli mancava, gli Auror intorno a lui sembravano essere centinaia per la sua mente travagliata.

Era la prima volta che prendeva parte ad una missione del genere, e non avrebbe permesso che alcuna debolezza lo fermasse, che lo additassero come il ragazzino che non sapeva vincere le sue paure.

Lanciò un grido raggelante, e cominciò a scagliare maledizioni, uccidendo uno ad uno i suoi fantasmi.

** I See You **

Osservazione. Questo era diventata la sua... no, non si poteva usare il termine ‘vita’.

La sua esistenza, quel limbo in cui si trovava, era dedita all’osservazione.

Osservò i cambiamenti che non avrebbe avuto la possibilità di toccare con mano.

Osservò suo figlio, non senza un velo di malinconia.

“Non posso leggerti favole, Teddy, non posso insegnarti a volare, non posso fare nulla di ciò che avevo progettato. Ma sappi che, ovunque mi trovi, ti guardo figlio mio. Sempre”

Questa la frase che ripeteva ogni giorno, sperando che, in qualche modo, lui riuscisse a scorgere la sua presenza nella propria vita.

** Segreti nel Buio **

Chiunque avesse detto che la curiosità è femmina, non aveva mai conosciuto Fred Weasley.

Grimmauld Place non presentava parecchie attrattive, se non quella di cercare qualcosa d’interessante.

Fu così che, arrivato in soffitta, trovò un baule.

Ben tenuto, al suo interno gli oggetti erano in perfetto ordine.

Gli dava la strana sensazione di essere egida di un’esistenza vissuta nel buio. Lesse la targa inchiodata sul legno, ‘Regulus Arcturus Black’.

Non sapeva chi fosse, ma sapeva che il buio ben si confaceva al cognome di quella famiglia maledetta. Richiuse il baule, pensando che rovistare nell’oscurità non portasse nulla di buono.

Ridonò alle cose di Regulus il riposo, nel lungo, eterno buio.

** È l’Amore che ci Cambia la Vita **

Si guardò allo specchio, come se fosse la prima volta.

Non riconobbe la persona che vi era riflessa, la quale aveva fin troppo la parvenza di un essere umano, cosa che lui non era più da anni.

Alle sue spalle, comparve improvvisamente la causa di quel mutamento, con un sorriso che dimostrava quanto fosse consapevole di cosa era stato capace di fargli.

“Non ti fa bene rimuginare sul passato, Tom” gli mormorò Sirius in un orecchio, per poi serrare le sue labbra con un bacio, nel tentativo di soffocare qualsiasi risposta.

Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma dopo tutto quel tempo, era piacevole sentirsi di nuovo chiamare Tom...

** Another Day **

Svegliarsi. Alzarsi. Vestirsi. Fare colazione, sempre fingendo di avere fame. Andare nei sotterranei...

Severus si chiedeva quale fosse il senso di tutto ciò. Perché dovesse continuare a fare le medesime cose, quotidianamente, tentando di convincere se stesso che quella potesse davvero chiamarsi vita.

Non c’era più niente da salvare in lui, c’era solo spazio per centinaia di altre giornate, tutte spese nello stesso identico modo, tutte passate cercando di dimenticare la ragione per cui niente aveva più un senso.

Non c’era Lily, non c’era sua madre, non c’era nessuno a dirgli che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

E andava avanti. Giorno dopo giorno.


End file.
